


(Don't) Go Away

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: It was all in Mastermind’s head.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	(Don't) Go Away

If Psyker left him again, hewouldn’t know what to do. Before, their relationship was but a fleeting and cold come and go basis. The brawler would see fit to walk away, and Mastermind would let him. But now… now things were too different. Because once things changed, Mastermind honestly thought there was nothing worse than to have Psyker physically leave him.

Funny how that worked.

When previously he couldn’t give a damn if the brawler would go, but now? To not have him by his side… Now, that thought alone would eat at him from the inside. (The idea alone still did actually.) And he had already experienced this once. (Even though Psyker came back.)

But the scientist would learn that there was certainly something much worse than the simple lack of Psyker’s presence. 

–

“Go away.”

Frequent words that left the researcher’s mouth at any point in most of their fights. He’d usually be tight lipped, arms folded against his chest, too cross to even look at the damn muscle head much less keep up the pointless conversation. 

“Mastermind, please…”

Psyker pleaded, and plead he did. He would always plead this way, begging, apologizing, anything just _Mastermind please!_

But of course, Mastermind wouldn’t budge. “Honestly, can’t you just go away?”

Suddenly Mastermind felt a flood of warmth. It was Psyker, it had to be. Psyker was always so full of warmth. From that smile of his, to the gentle touches, much like this embrace that Mastermind now found himself in. The researcher felt Psyker rest his head on either of his shoulders.

Mastermind could feel himself smile inwardly, almost, and he was about ready to speak up until he heard Psyker speak first.

“I’m really sorry, Mastermind, please.”

It was like he snapped out of a trance and he suddenly remembered how livid he was and—“Go away,” He heard himself say, voice like ice—cold, sharp. That was when he felt an abrupt loss of warmth and when he looked back, he saw Psyker stepping back. His face gave away nothing, but his eyes were still pleading, the sheer pain that begged him not to do this.

_Please, Mastermind._

Mastermind felt his heart twinge, but all he could do was shoot his gaze elsewhere, refusing to meet the brawler’s eyes.

_Go away, Psyker._

The scientist felt his hand involuntarily clench shut tight, and then open. He could still feel Psyker’s lingering warmth. And then he realized how grave his mistake was. Go away? He didn’t want Psyker to go. He never did. Why did he say such cruel things?

He could feel the warmth leaving him slowly.

Stop.

He needed to stop this.

And he quickly spun on his heel to do so, but found that Psyker was gone.

–

When they came face to face again, Mastermind was troubled. He felt as if there was something… off about the brawler. He expected the brawler to avoid him, but he didn’t.

They never exactly made up but it was still Psyker that approached first. He offered a smile, though it seemed a bit strained, and leaned down to place a tender kiss to Mastermind’s face just above his eye, before strolling off again.

Mastermind watched the brawler go in silence, completely perplexed.

Another tender, warm gesture.

He felt his hand move up to touch where Psyker had just left the kiss, but _he_ couldn’t feel anything.

Maybe there wasn’t something off about the brawler at all.

The hand dropped limply back to his side.

Maybe it was just him.

–

Mastermind found himself berating himself over such stupid insecurities. He did nothing wrong… right? He laughed bitterly. Actually, if he were to be honest, he could be pretty cold himself.

Weary eyes travelled to a window that held gloomy skies.

He hated the cold too.

Always did.

But over time, he found himself more tolerable of it. It was because of Psyker— _he_ was his warmth. If Psyker left, as much as it would hurt to be a little cold without him, he would return and then the cold was so much more bearable. As if it weren’t even there to begin with.

But to have Psyker present, and to not feel the warmth—to be able to physically have the brawler there, but not able to actually feel him? Psyker was right there, but _he_ couldn’t fucking feel him and—

He stumbled, eyes widening when he realized that he was no longer looking from behind the window. He was outside now, under the cold, and dreary sky. A hand reached to clasp at his arm, resisting the urge to curse. The other hand shot up to cup at his mouth, as he breathed with an open mouth in hopes of generating some form of heat.

His eyes narrowed as he glanced at his bleak surroundings.

What was he even doing out here anyway? It was too damn cold for this, so he should go back.

But could he?

God, he was just _so_ damn cold and the more he thought about it—no matter how much he reached out for Psyker, even if he could wrap his arms around the brawler, he’d still be so cold and maybe…

He felt himself drop to the cold ground, burrowing his head into his legs, wrapping his arms around himself as he stilled his body, trying desperately to deny the tears falling along his cheek.

Just maybe if he just closed his eyes, maybe he could pretend that Psyker was still here.

He really did hate the cold…

–

A familiar wave of warmth made his eyes shoot open. He remained still though, because he could have sworn previously he was just outside, wallowing pathetically. But he was in a room? His eyes shifted slowly about the room—their room and their bed.

“Mastermind?”

His head immediately shot up at the sound of Psyker’s voice.

“You’re crying.” Psyker had asked, but he was already looking into the Mastermind’s face, able clearly to see he was. His eyebrows raised. “You were dreaming, I think.”

Psyker was here.

“I didn’t know what to do,” He laughed weakly. Rubbing at his neck sheepishly. “So I thought that maybe a hug would help, and you finally woke up—”

He was here and _he_ could feel him. And he was still so warm.

“Mastermind?”

Mastermind had just been shaking his head, letting his tears fall. He choked on a sob, and he brought a hand to mouth, as he doubled over. His shoulders began to tremble slightly as he fought back his tears. The researcher froze when he felt a hand cup either side of his face, to dry the tears. Mastermind looked up, searching Psyker’s eyes silently. That was when he realized that Psyker was touching him, another gentle, warm touch.

Psyker tilted his head questioningly and tried again, “Mastermind?”

The brawler had intended to say more but was cut off when Mastermind’s smaller frame lunged forward to bury himself against Psyker’s body, as closely as he could.

As Mastermind’s body shuddered with heavy sobs, he managed to finally form a coherent sentence. His voice was low, tiny, hushed, “Stay.” When he tried to speak again, all he could do was plead, and plead, and plead, “Don’t go, Psyk. Please, don’t go away.”

_Don’t leave me._

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
